Trials and Triumphs
by Trinity Dragon
Summary: A collection of poems by yours truely, including the an assension to heaven, an adaptation of the Jars of Clay passage, and a trial that the Creator Himself faces. Now boasting a look at Hell as well. dedicated to Jesus my Savior.
1. Home at Last

**Home At Last**

I start in darkness.

Someone lifts me, as if on an elevator.

I do not know what is happening, but I have an idea.

I am lifted.

Straight through the clouds and to the stars.

I feel peace and calm.

I enter a tunnel.

The walls are color.

The end of the tunnel is far away.

I pick up speed.

The colors change.

It is quiet.

I travel faster than sound.

The colors start changing rapidly.

Right through the red shift.

I travel faster than light.

I see colors more pure than a rainbow.

I feel overwhelming peace.

It is bright.

But it is not harsh.

Electric currents line the path.

The end is nearer now.

I still do not know how far.

There is no sense of distance.

I break through.

I am peace.

I walk on the streets of gold.

There is no sun.

There are no stars.

There is only Him.

"Welcome," He says.

He embraces me.

Home at last.


	2. Thorn

**Thorn**

A pain in My side,

A thorn in My flesh,

But a love that can never be quenched.

A burden of Mine,

Which I cannot dispose.

But I love it all more.

What I created,

A perfect creation,

Has failed Me, but still I love them.

So I sent My Son,

To save them from sin,

And I could not bear to watch it.

I turned My face,

And I shed tears.

But still I love those who killed My Son.

I raised Him again,

To complete My love,

And conquer Death once and for all.

The thorn in My flesh,

The ones who I love,

I love with a love that cannot be quenched.


	3. Treasure in a Jar of Clay

**Treasure in a Jar of Clay**

I am a treasure in a jar of clay.

Though I'm extremely easy to break,

My Creator saves me from day to day.

That, I'm sure, nobody can take.

I have been broken and shattered before,

And taken to death and to the grave.

I've been swept up in heaps of many, many forms,

And watered by God, His to save.

He kneads me and folds me,

And he is beating me out.

Then I take form, this I can see,

Even though sometimes I have my doubts.

I'm fragile and weak,

And still in construction.

I'm still and meek,

But saved from destruction.

Because my Creator, His loving care,

Showed me the promise, even though I was lost.

He sent his Son to the enemy's lair.

After, of course, Jesus died on the cross.

Then in an instant I knew my place,

Away from this world, a planet of hate.

To see the Lord and His glorious face,

In a city of refuge, and through its gate.

I am a treasure in a jar of clay,

That no power on Earth has authority to take.

So long ago on a special day,

My Creator saved me from the fiery lake.

**_II Corinthians 4:7-10 (NIV)— _**

"But we have this _treasure in jars of clay_ to show that this all-surpassing power is from God and not from us. We are hard pressed on every side, but not crushed, perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted but not abandoned; struck down, but not destroyed. We always carry around in our body the death of Jesus, so that the life of Jesus my also be revealed in our body."


	4. Waiting by the Window

**Waiting by the Window**

I'm waiting be the window,

Wondering who's coming.

I recognize the face,

But I'm not sure if he does.

He knocks on the door,

I'm not sure if I should answer.

He says, "I want come in,"

And asks if there's a fire.

Should I leave him in the cold?

My mind starts racing.

Questions fill my head.

Should I invite him inside?

There's panic in his voice,

Like he's being chased by something.

It's really, really cold out,

He's prob'ly hypothermic.

He knocks on the door again,

It sounds really important.

I shouldn't leave him outside,

I don't want him to get hut.

Then it starts to hit me,

Why he sounds so shaky.

There isn't anything

Out there to be chased by.

I recognize the face,

I've seen him here before.

He says he really loves me,

And wants to be my best friend.

To save me from destruction

And eternal damnation.

And then is when it hits me,

Why he sounds so shaky.

"Come in! Enjoy the fire,"

That is what I tell him.

I start rushing to the door,

To open it before him.

I'm waiting by the window,

Enjoying my fire.

A good friend is right beside me,

Keeping watch with me.

I'm waiting by my window,

Wondering who's coming.

I don't recognize the face,

But he wants to destroy me.

My guard and roommate stands,

And he prepares for the onslaught.

When the stranger sees my guard,

He runs away screaming.

My Guard is Jesus Christ,

He helps me fight temptation.

And when I think about it,

He's the best thing about my life.


	5. The Armor's Pulse

**The Armor's Pulse**

There is a rhythm in my head.  
And there's a pulse inside my heart.  
With it I will wake the dead.  
They will dance with our God's joy.  
And the mountains will take part.

All the Earth, His glory will sing.  
We'll play our harps all day and night,  
Praising worship to the King.  
And never will we ever rest,  
Under our mighty Savior's sight.

To the Lamb the Earth declares,  
"You are King and Mighty God.  
We take Your armor as our wears,  
And gird our loins with the Truth.  
In eternal mercy our feet are shod.

"So I stand with sword in hand,  
And guarded with the shield of faith.  
In your righteousness I stand,  
Having felled the evil one,  
Head dressed by salvation that You gave."

My armor pulses bright and clean,  
I bow before You on my knees.  
The armor gives a holy gleam,  
But it's dark compared to You,  
Who stole the captives and took Death's keys.

**Ephesians 6:10-17**

"Finally, be strong in the Lord and in His mighty power. Put on the full armor of God so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes. For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms.

"Therefore, put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand. Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace.

"In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God."


	6. Living Water

_**Living Water**_

From a mountain spring,  
Living water flows.  
Given from the king of Kings,  
Died red from painful blows.

Nothing but His grace  
Could make free from sin.  
And nothing but His love  
Could change the hearts of men.

To some this meant nothing;  
His death to comprehend.  
But we all know the truth,  
And our thanks knows no end.

And from that living water,  
Died red by blow after blow,  
Came eternal life,  
Free from hate or sorrow.


	7. Down and Out

_**Down and Out**_

Down and out to never live,  
Longing for a drip.  
Nor again to see outside,  
All because of one horrible,  
But simple little slip.

Down and out to never know,  
Pleasure, hope and warmth.  
Nor again to hear the harp  
From which the joys do flow.

Constrained and chained in heated fury  
And painful realization,  
That never will they ever know  
What could have been their fate.

In agony and endless pain  
They hear the music play.  
Only to be cut off  
And made the price to pay.

Eternal flames and darkness reign  
In that detested land,  
Where never those who set foot  
Will see their lives again.

Hellish men, clad black in robes,  
To torture them to death,  
Will never end and never cease  
To make them understand.


	8. The New Jerusalem

_**The New Jerusalem**_

Gold walls,  
Amber halls,  
No more night,  
Or need to fight.  
Diamond studded cups of light  
The human spirit can take flight.

River rushing from a golden thrown  
Giving life to His own.  
Vaulted arches of the city Gates  
Inlayed with pearls bigger than plates.  
On each gate is a name  
Of a tribe who knew life was not a game.

The walls are high, and laid in stone  
More like crystals that were home-grown.  
Pearls and rubies,  
Diamond and emeralds,  
Jasper and chalcedony,  
With gold flicked edges.

And above all, there is no sun,  
For life is given from _the_ Son.


	9. The Dream

**The Dream**

Out of spirit and in sight  
I ran throughout the depths of night;  
I ran in terror and in fright.

When I reached my destination  
Despite my procrastination  
Quite to my dismal surprise  
I found there a pair of eyes.

Dev'lish eyes, like out of dreams;  
The kind of eyes with hellish gleams.  
I turned away and changed direction  
Forcing those eyes out of recollection.

I then, taking flight,  
Weary of this terr'ble night,  
Ran from the prospective fight.

On my way through the darkened wood  
I spent what remaining strength I could.  
Hearing footfalls that surely would  
Bring me evil and not good.

From this demon who gave chase  
And had not a pleasant face,  
He followed me at a horr'ble rate  
Made only worse by his gait.

Running fast, I tripped and fell  
Into something like another realm.  
From the darkened wood I fell  
Into the bowls of hell.

The flames around me burned quite hot  
From the fires, escape I sought.  
Woe to me! I searched in vain!  
The one who chased me had me slain.

Then approached a sight to see;  
Something that made me try to flee.  
A man, clad in black  
Two pairs of wings were on his back.

He spoke with words that chilled my bone  
And a frightful, abrasive tone.  
In my heart of hearts, I knew,  
He would be upon me soon.

Squirming madly, I tried to go.  
But the burning flames made me slow.  
Woe again! He was here!  
His face to me, he put near.

"Be gone," I cried. "Be out of sight!"  
"Let me wake up from this plight!"

His breath upon me, cold and dreary  
Said to me, be not weary.

"How is this," I cried again,  
"To be not scared of you and your kin?"

With that chilling breath so cold  
He branded his words into my soul:

"Silence you! I beg you hear!  
"You will soon know what to fear."

There I sat with tear-filled eyes,  
I filled myself with hopeful lies.  
But I knew I would meet demise.

I sat alone in burning pain  
For hours on end, thinking of escape attempts  
Which would all be in vain.

Finally, the one who was clad in back,  
But this time, wings he did lack,  
Came back for me with a spiteful word  
And shouted out so he could be heard:

"Come with me, you filthy worm.  
It is now time you serve your term."

With no idea of what he meant,  
I found myself standing up right.  
In spite of fear, with him I went  
In hopes that answers would come to light.

No such luck, I soon found out  
For what I heard was a painful shout.

My heart trembled and my knees did shake  
Was it not enough for them my life to take?

Now they had to torture me?  
And allow me first the torture to see?

It was inhumane and just inhuman!  
Now is the time to pull what strength I can.

They led me to a chamber door,  
Opened it and tossed me on the floor.

Two of them, they had me tied  
And laid me roughly on my side.  
There they strapped me in tight  
Without a chance to even fight.

A cold slab they tied me to.  
Then the demons, I counted two,  
Flew a switch to my apparatus  
And gave me not a word of caution

As to the moment of infliction.

I shouted, screamed, yelled and begged,

"Make it stop! Please do hear what I said!  
"I cannot take it any more!  
"What in Christ's name is this for?"

With that word, I saw them shudder  
And quake in dismay, and start to stutter.  
The chief of them, I could now make out  
Screamed in terror and gave a shout:

"Silence! Silence! I cannot think!"  
As he said this, a odorous stink  
Penetrated every pore.  
And over them came a look of horror.

I realized then that it didn't smell  
As bad as what the crew from Hell  
Made it out to fill your head  
With such bad thoughts of hate and dread.

"Oh you fools, did you really believe  
That this man was yours to deceive?"

The voice that came out of air,  
Sounded wonderful, cool and fair.  
I'd heard this voice somewhere before,  
Like on a far and distant shore.

It lifted me from the bowls of Hell,  
Out of that forbidden realm.  
To a place so crisp and clear  
And still that voice, easy to hear  
Sounded to me to be near.

"You are mine," it came again.  
"You've been forgive of your sin.  
"Those foul beings had no right  
"To take you out of my sight."

In this place, my burns were soothed,  
Then the rest were all smoothed  
And erased from my mind.  
I took that to be very kind.

While I was there, I knew not pain,  
I only rested where I was lain.  
The voice had calmed me for a time  
And I felt good, well and prime.

The voice that soothed me said goodbye,  
That he would see me in the sky.  
I told him thank you and that I would miss  
The ease I felt and the air's gentle kiss.

In a moment, I could see  
That in that place I could not be.  
I saw my home, rushing forward  
It was there that I was moving toward.

After leaving, I was depressed,  
But still I was hopeful nonetheless.  
I found myself in bed having had a dream,  
And now I went over what I had seen.


	10. The Deep Heaven

**The Deep Heaven**

The Angels descend to our planet;  
Angels who's dwellings are in the Deep Heaven.  
From anchor points on High, serving their glorious Master.

Mars: The One who brings courage to Man.  
He brings with him the sword to destroy the Enemy,  
The instrument of the righteous and the doom of the fool.

Venus: The Angel who dwells in the Third Heaven.  
She is a mountain of serenity, a calm and freshening day.  
She brings that calm to still the hearts of those fearful, and love to the unloved.

Mercury: The Meaning of all language itself.  
He rides the great chariot into battle, bringing confusion.  
To those who earn it, he brings the gift of the Old Solar: The Language of Deep Heaven.

Saturn: An old Spirit, ancient and wise.  
He gifted Man with wisdom and knowledge.  
With the science of Deep Heaven, he dashes the Enemy's lies and deceit.

Jupiter: The Angel of royalty and joy.  
With a triumphant entry he descends on our home.  
Faintly, trumpets sound and ethereal tapestries adorn the mountains.

And Maledil! The King of Kings!  
The One who became a man, to save Man from its doom.  
The Giver of Life, the Cornerstone of faith and righteousness.  
May the King of Angels abide in our hearts forever. Amen.

* * *

Ok, so... I must give credit where credit is due. The Deep Heaven is based off a series of books called "The Space Trilogy" by C. S. Lewis - more so off the last book "That Hideous Strength" than the others, however. 


End file.
